Action 52
__INDEX__ Action 52 ist eine unlizenzierte Spielesammlung, die 1991 für das Nintendo Entertainment System veröffentlicht wurde. Diese Spielesammlung befindet sich auf einer so genannten Multicard. 1993 wurde die Spielesammlung auch für den Sega Mega Drive von den FarSight Studios veröffentlicht. Eine weitere Version für den Super Nintendo wurde beworben, allerdings niemals veröffentlicht. Die Spielesammlung wurde zu einem Preis von 199 US-Dollar verkauft, was laut Werbeaussage weniger als 4 US-Dollar pro Spiel ausmachte.http://archive.gamespy.com/top10/december02/shame/index2.shtml abgerufen am 22. August 2012 Die Werbung sprach von 52 „new and original exciting games“ (neuen und aufregenden Spielen). Viele Videospielsammler schätzen Action 52 wegen seiner Bekanntheit und seiner Seltenheit. Die Spielesammlung besteht zu großen Teilen Shoot ’em up- und „Jump ’n’ Run“-Spielen.http://www.mobygames.com/game/action-52 abgerufen am 22. August 2012 Besonders bekannt wurde das Spiel The Cheetahmen, dem ein 12-seitiges Comic-Heft beilag. Spieleliste NES # Fire Breathers # Star Evil # Illuminator # G-Force Fighters # Ooze # Silver Sword # Critical Bypass # Jupiter Scope # Alfredo and the Fettucini # Operation Full-Moon # Dam Busters # Thrusters # Haunted Halls of Wentworth # Chill Out # Sharks # Megalonia # French Baker # Atmos Quake # Meong # Space Dreams # Streemerz # Spread Fire # Bubblegum Rosie # Micro Mike # Underground # Rocket Jockey # Non-Human # Crybaby # Slashers # Crazy Shuffle # Fuzz Power # Shooting Gallery # Lollipops # Evil Empire # Sombreros # Storm over the Desert # Mash Man # They Came… # Laser League # Billy Bob # City of Doom # Bits and Pieces # Beeps and Blips # Manchester # Boss # Dedant # Hambo’s Adventures # Time Warp Tickers # Jigsaw # Ninja Assault # Robbie and the Robots # The Cheetahmen }} Die NES-Version von Action 52 wurde von Active Enterprises entwickelt und auf den Markt gebracht. Viele Titel enthalten Glitches, bei denen einige Spiele gar nicht erst starten oder das jeweilige Spiel mittendrin abbricht. Einige weitere Spiele sind unvollständig oder leiden unter endlosen Leveln. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt war, dass sich viele Spiele schwer steuern lassen und ein kompliziertes Design besitzen. Während der Spielauswahl und des Startbildschirms ist das Lied Think (About It) von Lyn Collins zu hören. Die Firma Active Enterprises bewarb das Spiel Ooze mit einem Wettbewerb, bei dem derjenige, der das 5. Level des Spiels erreicht, ein Preisgeld von 104.000 US-Dollar gewinnen konnte. Eine Hälfte wäre in bar ausgezahlt worden und die andere Hälfte wäre in ein Stipendium umgewandelt worden. Das große Problem hierbei ist, dass dieses Spiel im 2. Level abbricht. Insgesamt wurden etwa 6000 Kopien des Moduls angefertigt.http://cheetahmengames.com/History.html Mega Drive # Bonkers # Darksyne # Dyno Tennis # Ooze # Star Ball # Sidewinder # Daytona # 15 Puzzle # Sketch # Star Duel # Haunted Hill # Alfredo # The Cheetahmen # Skirmish # Depth Charge # Minds Eye # Alien Attack # Billy Bob # Sharks # Knockout # Intruder # Echo # Freeway # Mousetrap # Ninja # Slalom # Dauntless # Force One # Spidey # Appleseed # Skater # Sunday Drive # Star Evil # Air Command # Shootout # Bombs Away # Speed Boat # Dedant # G Fighter # Man at Arms # Norman # Armor Battle # Magic Bean # Apache # Paratrooper # Sky Avenger # Sharpshooter # Meteor # Black Hole # The Boss # First Game (auch als ''Pong bekannt) # Challenge Die Version für den Sega Mega Drive wurde von FarSight Technologies veröffentlicht. Im Gegensatz zur Nintendo-Version enthält diese Sammlung zum Teil andere Spiele, was zu einer anderen Auflistung im Auswahlmenü geführt hat. Als 51. Spiel wurde Pong verwendet. Im 52. Spiel Challenge werden die Spieler mit dem schwersten Level aus einer zufälligen Auswahl der vorherigen Spiele konfrontiert. Teilweise wurden neue Spiele wie Haunted Hills eingefügt. Außerdem wurden Spiele wie die Cheetahmen komplett verändert. Hier mussten die Cheetahmen einige Cheetah-Babys aus den Fängen von Monstern befreien. Die Endbosse der NES-Version tauchten hier nur als einfache Gegner auf. Entwicklung Vince Perri kreierte das Modul Action 52 und präsentierte es auf der International Winter Consumer Electronics Show. Auf die Idee kam er durch seinen Sohn, der eine illegale Cartdrive aus Taiwan besaß, auf der sich 40 Spieletitel befanden. Die Nachbarschaft wollte mit diesem Modul spielen und Vince Perri dachte darüber nach dieses Spielprinzip auf legale Art und Weise mit neuen Spielen umzusetzen.„Video Creator Plays 52 Games to Win..“ The Miami Herald. Die meisten Musikstücke der NES-Version sind Plagiate, die von Ed Bogas komponiert wurden. Programmierer Kevin Horton hat den Musikcode des Spiels analysiert und herausgefunden, dass er mit der Sculptured Software programmiert wurde. Diese Software wurde auch für die Programmierung von Day Dreamin' Davey, Monopoly oder Metal Mech verwendet. Prototyp Ein Prototyp des Spiels befindet sich im Besitz von Greg Pabich. Er sollte Geschäftspartner der Firma Active Enterprises werden und so schenkte ihm Vincent Perri ein Prototyp-Modul, das unfertig war. Die Partnerschaft kam nicht zustande und so geriet dieser Prototyp in einem Lagerhaus in Vergessenheit und wurde erst 20 Jahre später wiederentdeckt. Dieser Prototyp unterschied sich von der aktuellen Version des Spiels. Das Spielmenü unterschied sich komplett von der offiziellen Version und das Spiel Cheetahmen besaß eine andere Geschichte und nur zwei Level. The Cheetahmen Das wichtigste Spiel der Sammlung ist das Spiel The Cheetahmen, deren Charaktere eine Mischung aus dem Spiel Battletoads und den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles darstellen. Das Spiel besteht aus sechs Leveln. Der Spieler steuert insgesamt drei Cheetahmen, wobei er nach jeweils zwei Leveln die Kontrolle über einen anderen Cheetahman übernimmt. Zum Spiel gab es eine zwölfseitige Comicgeschichte. Der verrückte Wissenschaftler Dr. Morbis hat eine Cheetah-Mutter während einer Safari in Afrika getötet, um ihre Babys für seine genetischen Forschungen zu benutzen. Hieraus entstanden die Cheetahmen. Sie sind eine Mutation aus Mensch und Cheetah. Dr. Morbis möchte schließlich eine Cheetahmen-Armee erschaffen und so beschließen die Cheetahmen ihren Schöpfer zu stoppen. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle des „Action Gamemasters“, der beim Videospielen in das Spiel gezogen wurde. Als er auf die Cheetahmen trifft, rennt er vor ihnen davon. Der Gamemaster selbst taucht nicht direkt im Spiel auf, sondern übernimmt laut Anleitung die Rolle des jeweiligen Cheetahmen. Bekannt wurde auch die Figur des Satán Hossain der Parodie auf Saddam Hussein darstellt. Rund um die Figuren des Spiels The Cheetahmen sollten viele Merchandising-Artikel wie T-Shirts, Comic-Hefte und eine Zeichentrickserie verwirklicht werden. Durch die negativen Kritiken und die damit verbundene Mundpropaganda wurden diese Pläne fallen gelassen. Um die Figuren der Cheetahmen entstand ein kleiner Kult. Daneben wurde sogar ein Prototyp des Spiels Cheetamen II angefertigt, dem allerdings mehrere Level fehlen. Das Spiel wurde nicht offiziell veröffentlicht.http://www.atarihq.com/tsr/special/active.html Des Weiteren wurde am 11. November 2011 das Spiel „Cheetahmen: The Creation“ veröffentlicht, das eine Reproduktion des Prototyps darstellt. In nächster Zeit sollen die Spiele Cheetahmen II: THE LOST LEVELS, iCheetah und Cheetahmen: Ultima veröffentlicht werden.http://www.cheetahmengames.com/index.html Weblinks * [http://www.arkfullofsorrow.com/a52text.htm Liste aller Action 52 Spiele] * Active Enterprises exposed * Cheetahmengames.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Computerspiel 1991 Kategorie:Computerspiel 1993 Kategorie:NES-Spiel Kategorie:Mega-Drive-Spiel Kategorie:Computerspielsammlung